


Stories that will probably never end. (OS)

by NightXV



Category: Glee
Genre: Crossover, Established Relationship, Fluff, Huntbastian, I'm french, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, One Shot, Politics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-07-27 03:56:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20039533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightXV/pseuds/NightXV
Summary: A chapter = a story that has no end and sometimes stops abruptly.If you want to continue one of the stories, do it with pleasure.I have all these ideas in my head, but it always stops before I have the end of the story. So I'm writing the beginning and maybe someday I'll have an end.Oh and I'm French, I translate my own stories to improve myself in English so feel free to point out any big grammar or vocabulary problem.All my stories for now focus around Sebastian, I love his character.





	1. From France to Dalton ... From Dalton to France.

**Author's Note:**

> the text messages are in italics

Ambre was walking in the corridors of Dalton Academy, his long red hair tied in a ponytail, the same heads as usual turned to look at him. When he entered the room where the songs were ringing, all eyes turned to him. He smiled, his green eyes twinkled and he began to sing.

As he moved around the room, he winked at Blaine whose voice suited him perfectly and he wandered among the curious, noticing a new one in them ... Well, a spy.

Their song ended in applause and Ambre went to take Blaine in his arms ... "Why is there a spy in my rehearsal room?" The young Warblers sighed. "I'm not sure."

"Well, get it done quickly, I do not want a stranger in my room." Ambre smiled and left.

*

Kurt sighed in relief as the (very beautiful) red-haired singer left the room.

"So ... Is this your boyfriend?" Kurt asked at the table once the other two Warblers were gone. Blaine looked at him for a few seconds without understanding. "The one with red hair."

"Oh my God no. Ambre is ... Our main singer. He is gay too. And it looks like he has a boyfriend in France. "Blaine raised his eyebrows and shook his head" If you want advice, do not approach him. "

Kurt laughed when he heard "What? He made you a hug and you tell me that ... Are you in love with him? "Blaine shook his head again" That's not it ... It's just that once, someone started trying to get closer to him ... Two days later, he was expelled from high school. If Ambre does not love you ... Well, anything is possible for him. "

"Fortunately I'm not in Dalton then. And I'm not interested in him. "Blaine snorted with laughter at that" Dalton or not, it does not stop him. Then all gays are interested in him. I had my period before ... to know him a little better. "

"A real kills love," interjected a Warblers lurking on the table behind. "Charming but annoying. That's why he's in a long-distance relationship, his boyfriend would kill him after 10 minutes. "

Blaine rolled his eyes "According to Ambre, they are very in love ... But that's not the subject." Blaine articulated louder, turning the Warblers back to his business.

*

Ambre laughs, catching everyone's attention in the choir room. He was on the phone sending messages to his boyfriend and paying no attention to anything.

The time difference was terrible, but he and his boyfriend made the effort to ignore it and talk to each other all the time, even if it was midnight or three in the morning.

Of course sometimes there was "I'm too exhausted" but they limited it, this excuse was valid once a week, not during the weekend, and no more.

"Warbler Ambre, are you listening to us?" Warblers' council sighed as he shook his head. He did not listen, but as long as it did not concern his singing, what interest?

"So what do you think about Warblers Kurt's proposal?" He frowned and looked at the council, looking up from his boyfriend's text message. "Who ?"

There was a general sigh in the room.

"I was thinking too well, you have not listened to anything for a week." Blaine spoke for the first time, his eyes rolling.

"Do not be naughty Blaine ... who's Kurt?"

"It's me!" Said a sharp voice to Blaine's side. Ambre blinked at him. "Why is the spy here?"

He sent a message to his boyfriend at the same time _"I do not understand anything about the Warblers ... They invited the spy into our team!"_

"I transferred to Dalton. "

Ambre kept her green eyes fixed on the new "Huh. And why should I listen to what the new guy has to say? None of the others speak, it does not have to be different for him. "

Wess hit his hammer on the table while Blaine was against it.

"I agree with Warbler Ambre. We do not make an exception here. "

His phone vibrated _"Well ... you have to enjoy it. He knows things you could use to win. "_His boyfriend was so smart.

Ambre smiles "Warbler Kurt should prove his loyalty above all else. And maybe he can be considered at the same level as the new ones after that. "

"Ambre! What ... "Blaine was still going to take Kurt's defense when he was cut off by Wess. " It's not a bad idea."

He took his phone and sent _"You're great, the best! <3 A reward tonight? <3 "_

His phone was soon vibrating _"Send me a nice picture and I would consider myself satisfied."_

Ambre blushed and bit his lip, he had forgotten everything about what was happening next to him, not that he cared. _"Even a video if you want. <3 "_

_"Even better, babe"_

*

He sat down on Rachel's bed with a big sigh. Rachel, Mercedes, and he had decided to meet ... Well, he'd called them for help instead.

"So, what's going on?" Rachel asked after 10 seconds of silence. "Ambre." Kurt rolled his eyes, saying that, leaving his two friends in the dark.

"The main singer of the Warblers. He has decreed that I will be treated worse than the new ones as long as I do not prove my loyalty. He did not even notice that I was there before I spoke during the meeting this afternoon! "

"I thought Blaine was the lead singer," Mercedes said softly. Kurt sighed, "When Ambre does not feel like participating in the training, Blaine is the lead singer," he said, rolling his eyes.

"And he sings well? Ambre, I mean. "Even if he wanted to lie, Kurt could not." He sings beautifully. He's just an asshole and as soon as he says something, the others agree. "

"Even Blaine?"

Kurt had a small smile "No, he tried to defend me but he could not do much."

"So ... what are you going to do?"

"I do not know. I was hoping you could help me find something. "

*

_"Fuck babe, you can not know how hot it was."_ Ambre woke up with this message waiting on his phone. He smiled and tapped _"It was my pleasure, my love <3 <3 <3"_

_"It reminded me how much I miss your ass, baby."_

_"Well ... He's all waiting for you. <3 "_

_"Soon, baby. Soon. <3 "_

"<3 <3 <3 <3 <3"

*

Ambre joined the rehearsal room after breakfast. He whispered a few words and sat on the couch waiting for the others.

"Here they are," he said, sending a kiss to Blaine and Kurt as they entered the room. "You're in a good mood today, Ambre." Blaine smiles at him "Do you know how many times my boyfriend sends me hearts in our message text ? Almost never! And he did it this morning, it's is a good day. "

Blaine sent him another smile before sitting next to him, Kurt following his example.

"So, how's Sebastian? ? "Ambre's eyes glittered" Very good! He is an excellent student, he always does a lot of sports. Although it is a little different in France, there is no club strictly speaking in high schools, they are clubs in the city. He does football, not American of course, the French do not have that. And he takes music lessons too, he sings very well! He also helps in associations, he is great. We speak of course every day, and Skype every weekend. I can not wait for him to come here! "

Blaine and Kurt blinked at all the news. "Come here ?"

"He promised it to me. His father is for, but it is his mother who is still struggling. She lives in France you know, she will not see him as often but Sebastian is not his biggest fan so ... He will join the Warblers of course, and the lacrosse team. I think he's also interested in tennis but I do not know if his schedule can take all that. He'll see when he arrives, he can do anything. He's really great. "

Ambre sighed happily and looked at his phone again.

_"Babe, what can I do to have another reward?"_

_"Nothing my Love. For you, I'll do anything you want. <3 "_


	2. When the whole world tries to understand Hunter Clarington, the Warblers look for Sebastian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In bold the twitter comments.  
All the stories of steroid or Hunter being older do not exist here.

Hunter Clarington had always known that he would succeed very well. He saw himself as a soldier and passed from rank to rank, deserving each of his medals and giving everything to his country.

He saw himself with a woman who was waiting for him at home, a girl, two sons and a dog, maybe a hamster, a rabbit or a goldfish because they were the kind of animals the kids wanted. before realizing that these animals should be cleaned and cared for more than a day.

He knew he might take his daughter to horseback riding if he lived in the country, dancing or singing whether in the city or in a dreadful hole where the army would send him to manage a base. He would go watch his sons' American football games - or their fucking dance ballet, he was not complicated. Hunter himself loved dancing and singing after all.

No, really, he had exactly that.

He just did not expect to be so successful ... that he was literally a presidential candidate for the United States of America.

It was surprising even for him.

The presidential race was ... strange and hectic. A war very different from the one he knew, but he appreciated them much more.

For one reason or another, he was at the top of the polls. He was a military candidate - finding himself at the top of the polls was simply the sign saying "There is a fucking crisis in this country." And again, strangely, these voters were the people ... Well, he would not vote for their political party. And he was sure he did not say anything racist.

But the media hated him. They had treated him as homophobic, racist too, and against the constitutions of his country. It was hard to take especially since it was wrong. And worst of all, since he stayed ahead of the polls, more than half of his future country agreed to have all he represented in the media as President.

He restrains himself from sighing. All this politics gave him a headache.

*

It was the first time he went to New York as a candidate. New York being the fiefdom of all people hating him and not voting for him ... Basically, all those Hunter considered sane in this country.

He arrived in the conference room, his eyes observing everything in less than a second, a habit he had learned by force in the war zones. Track and memorize faces, suspicious attacks, places where ambushes are possible and emergency exits. Damn, he was sure to be better than his bodyguard. It was almost a game between them, once the day was over and in a safe place, they exchanged everything they had spotted throughout the day.

It was during this observation that he noticed a very familiar face ... Hunter's lips rolled up in a rare smile, which triggered the flashes of the cameras. He got closer to the journalist who had already got up and they shook hands amicably.

"Jeff. I did not know you became a journalist. "

The old Warblers laughed:

"Hey, I'm the most surprised here. Look at you, Hunter, presidential candidate. "

"Is not it ? So how are you ? And Nick? "

Jeff blushed and scratched the back of his head.

"We were married two years ago. We will have sent you an invitation but it was impossible to find you. "

Hunter snorted:

"Sorry. I will send you a wedding gift. I have a list. "

Jeff blushed even more if it was possible:

"Do not tell me that ..."

"Of course yes," interrupted Hunter, a smirk on his face.

"Erg, you are the worst ... So you have news ...?"

Hunter shook his head.

"It's from when he was at Harvard. I have not heard anything from him since his dismissal. "

Jeff looked disappointed.

"If he did not keep contact with you ... Well, that's life."

"Yes. Okay, I have to start the conference. We'll meet again after. I have a lot of embarrassing things to ask. "

Hunter sent an amused wink at Jeff before hitting his shoulder and leaving the camera circle around them.

"How do you know the reporter Jeff Sterling?" Was the first question asked by a woman from a leftist newspaper that Hunter definitely needed to put in his pocket.

"We were at the Dalton Acadamy together for a year."

"So you know his husband."

Hunter raised his eyebrows, wondering where the woman went with that:

"Yes, I know Nick."

"The Dalton Academy has a policy of zero intimidation, yet, in your school record, there are many ... empty. I'm going to ask you honestly, Mr. Clarington, are you homophobic?"

"No. I am not homophobic. Neither racist. Or anything else. "

"So how do you explain everything that was erased from your records?"

"It was not intimidation of a minority ... it was just ..."

Hunter scratched his hair. How to explain Sebastian Smythe to the world?

"An asshole."

He finally said, making Jeff laugh.

"Oh man."

Several questions passed, all the more boring than the others: your policy on this, on that, what are you going to do for ... In short, boring questions, boring answers.

Then Jeff finally got up to ask his question.

"Hun ... Hey, Mr. Clarington, Jeff Sterling for the Broadway Musical Journal." Hunter's eyebrows shot up and a smile appeared on his face. He understood better now. "I heard from a source that you were a very good singer."

"Ah yes, and what source?" said Hunter, Jeff replied shamelessly "Me."

"I also heard from a very, very good source that you were in the Glee Club at Colorado's High School and that you got a full scholarship for Dalton to join the Warblers."

Hunter laughed, "What source?" Jeff snorted, "Completely you this time."

"My question: what is the place of high school art in your program? Especially since the last budget cut that closed most of the artistic activities in our high schools, colleges and schools.

Hunter nodded, his smile faded.

"I am very attached to art, in all its forms. In addition to being an inventive way for our children to be entertained, to learn, to develop their imagination and their creativity ... It is also a way to communicate. The best way to express oneself, to convey messages, to communicate our culture, all of this is through art. From the traditional love letter that all children write to historical films that allow our teenagers to be interested in the past, to paintings that fascinate and are ... timeless markers of Humanity. All this is essential and if we want to succeed, we must allow the next generation to know, not only the American Culture but especially the World Culture. Our children must be much bigger than us. Nothing should stop them, no idea, no way of thinking should seem strange to them or should scare them. To evolve, one must understand and the understanding, I am convinced, goes through art. "

Jeff smiled at him and with that he finished his press conference. And he had no doubt that he had conquered a huge part of New York ... And lose votes at the same time, which did not bother him at all.

*

"So, you and Nick have adopted?" The cameras were gone as were the other journalists. Only the members of Hunter's Staff remained.

"Yes, a little girl. Her parents died right in front of her. "

"It's terrible."

Jeff nodded: "She has nightmares almost all the time, but it's starting to get better ... We were trying to make her socialize, but few children have the patience for a little girl who will not talk to them. "

He looked terribly sad when he said that.

"What would you say to meeting my family? I do not know how my twins will react, they are still a little too young, but Elise will adopt her. "

A hint of hope shone in Jeff's eyes:

"I would love it."

*

Nick and Jeff knocked on their door a week later. Their apartment smelled of meat that his wife, Agathe, cooked. Holding Nick's hand, a tiny girl aged 6, brown hair and brown eyes.

Hunter let them in. His twins, Jin and James were not shy, had come close to present themselves with their joker smile and exchange their name. Hunter rolled his eyes on their behavior but he let them.

All his children had his blond hair and blue eyes. Although Agathe was a blond, her eyes were brown.

Elise, much more shy and 8 years old, approached by gripping Hunter's shirt. She murmured her presentation and went back to hide behind his back. It could be considered rude, but Hunter had always promised that he would never force his children. His daughter would warm up to his friends in time.

It was already a big step forward that she introduced herself and said hello without Agathe's ordering her.

"Elise darling, why do not you show Ciara the piano?"

Elise's eyes flashed and without a word, she held out a hand to the girl who hesitantly took her. While his twins were going to play together, Jeff, Nick, Hunter and Agathe chat in the living room, the piano played chords sometimes melodious and sometimes not.

During the meal, Elise and Ciara did not speak but they looked at each other and tapped on the table as if they were hitting the keys of a piano.

Hunter looked at Jeff and Nick, who shared a proud and happy look.

*

He did not like television. The fact that he did not smile was very visible on television and it tended to bother people. But Hunter was not a smiling one ... He was one once, though. Even with his children, he was not the type with the biggest smile and yet he loved them more than anything in the world.

The worst ? He was going in a popular TalkShow, since Barack Obama, it was the thing to do to be elected. Just for that, Hunter did not like him.

The beginning was well spent, the presentations, the useless words then he felt the presenter's change and he knew he was not going to love what was going to happen.

"So, thanks to one of our sources, an old friend of yours ..." Hunter interrupted him: "What did Jeff do? Go straight to the point. "

The presenter laughs, "Well, let's look at it in pictures."

"Oh that son of ..."

The video showed the Warblers in their auditorium performing Whsitle's final rehearsal, singing and dancing, all. Then it ended with Hunter hitting Sebastian's arm friendly.

"Very well."

The video ended and Hunter rolled his eyes.

"You sing so well!"

The presenter almost shouted, which made Hunter sigh inwardly, what did he want him to say to that?

"Thank you."

"And you are sexy."

A smirk appeared on Hunter's face, he had a weakness for compliments, what do you want.

"I know."

"You know how to dance too."

"I like to think so, yes."

"What other secret talent do you have?"

"Well, I'm really good with ..." A pencil hit the back of his head, making the presenter open his eyes wide, Hunter rolled his eyes. "Apparently, I'm very good at annoying my campaign manager. But I was going to say that I was very good with a piano. I wondered what she could think, right? "

He raised his eyebrows as he turned to look straight at her. She made him a beautiful fuck.

Oh, he loved it.

*

**Pauline: I'm sure @HunterClarington was going to say something sexual before it was cut by the pen.**

_ **100k likes - 18k comments - 95k retweet.** _

**Tom: I'm sure of it too.**

**Layla: It's great how he did not react at all with a pen hitting his head.**

**Emi: @HunterClarington is fucking sexy and I'm listening to "Whistle" all the time.**

**Tina: I know no one will believe me except my sisters, but I was in Dalton's sister school and I can vow you that @HunterClarington is very good with his fingers.**

**Mina: And his tongue.**

**Tina: Oh my god, his tongue. He gave me my first orgasm ... And I dare not say the last one, but, well, yes.**

**Jane: Mina, Tina, the rest of the world may not believe you, but we, Dalton's sister school, know. A year of happiness.**

**Eliana: I would have liked to have lived that ... When Hunter and I were close to doing it and I mean by that a few millimeters, Sebastian arrived in the room and fired me. Never had the chance again to have Hunter.**

**Tina: Oh my poor.**

**Jane: I'm so sorry darling.**

**Mina: Because if he knows how to handle his fingers and his tongue, his cock is the key to paradise.**

**Pauline: Uh wow ... I do not know if I have to believe you ... But why @HunterClarington would have let him fire you?**

**Jane: Believe me, sweetie, nobody wants to argue with Sebastian. Nobody.**

*

"The Internet is showing off your sexual prowess." Her campaign manager, Annie, sighed, "Exactly what I wanted to avoid, a place for all your old conquests to express themselves."

She sighed a little more: "That's it, you've become the number one global trend. Bravo."

Hunter laughs, "Well, at least they did not take out the pictures." Annie glared at him.

They released the photos a few minutes later once half of the world asked for proof.

Annie screamed at the first appearance of a younger Hunter, leaning against the headboard, a cigarette in his mouth, shirtless and looking too satisfied.

She screamed louder when the first video came out and luckily it was not a sextape, just the next moment :

_"I did not know you were smoking," the girl was saying, Hunter did not care, but he shrugged and said, "Right after the fuck," she chuckled awkwardly. "Hmm ... Is ..." She was cut through the opening of the door and a young man stepped into the frame: "Are you finally done? I'm tired of holding the candle to Jeff and Nick. "_

_"We're done."_

_The two boys regaded the girl but she did not move. She was instead covered with sheets. They all saw the new boy snorting "Do not worry, you do not even excite me a little. It's the opposite, you're giving me the urge to throw up. And yet only God knows how much Hunter's shirtless view makes me hard. "_

_"Too much detail, Seb. Too much detail, "Hunter said in a calm voice, then tugging on his cigarette. The boy laughed and took a seat on the bed next to Hunter to take his cigarette and shoot._

_"But it's true. One day, you'll finally realize and I'll make you much more satisfied than all those little girls you fuck "_

_Hunter rolled his eyes, removed the hand of "Seb" who caressed his chest and then took back his cigarette:_

_"Maybe in your dreams."_

_Sebastian slumped to Hunter's side, who said nothing. They both stared at the girl again._

_"Well, are you going? Do not you see I'm busy making him at least bisexual? Oh, let me thank you for your lousy performance, that's how women make men attracted to other men. "_

_Sebastian slammed and the video ended, not before hearing a sob and even Hunter rolling his eyes._

Comments were also well underway:

**Marc: Fuck, these are assholes.**

**Jeanne: I do not believe it, it's so violent.**

**Rin: Do you think @HunterClarington rolls his eyes because of the crying girl or the words of his friend ?!**

Then there was the top comment from someone Annie knew too well:

**Jeff Sterling: Sebastian in all its splendor. I miss it almost!**

**Nick Sterling: Honey ... Sebastian was just mean.**

**Jeff: Oh come on, he was just jealous. Look at his head when he falls on Hunter, he is completely sad!**

**Nick: I know but still ...**

**Jeff: but still "he had not fallen in love with the straight guy" baby, you and I know better than that, love is not controlled.**

**Nick: yes, you're right, I know ... Well that does not explain Hunter and his eye roll.**

**Jeff: have you forgotten everything? Hunter knows that Sebastian loves him, he stands on the side of his best friend that a girl, that's all.**

**Nick: He should never have.**

**Jeff: Hey, in retrospect we know better, but before we thought it was great that Hunter did not release Seb because of his feelings.**

**Nick: Ah ... all that sucks.**

**Thad: He told me things meaner than that.**

**Jeff: Thad old man! How are you ? And Sebastian told me even more naughty. He also told Nick to "Get his old rotten cock back into his pants and stop drooling on a woman, fucking gay idiot."**

**Trent: Sebastian once said to me, "You're too stupid, but really stupid, so why do not you open a club for idiots and get out of my room?" He was smiling so I almost took that like a compliment.**

**Jeff: Trent ...: ')**

**Thad: To me, he said, "You're cute, but you're fat so get your hands off me." ...**

**Nick: Yes, Sebastian has a problem of kindness ... But he has improved.**

**Thad: That's right, the last time he insulted me, instead of saying "your fat" he said, "I do not like breasts."**

**Jeff: Oh my god.**

**Trent: I'm sorry Thad, I burst out laughing.**

**Thad: Do not worry, after crying, I laughed too.**

Annie sighed simply. She was going to have a lot of work.

Hunter has been at the forefront of Twitter and all media for far too long, especially on such unhelpful topics. Rumors were good trains and almost anyone said to have slept with the candidate ...


	3. The son of Erwin Smith and Levi Ackerman.

Sebastian knew he was in a lot of trouble the second when rock salt slushie touched Blaine's eyes. He restrains himself from having a reaction, but all he could think was "They are going to kill me."

That weekend, he came home on tiptoe. In the living room, his two fathers were waiting, two cups of tea in front of them.

"Dad, father ... I ..."

"Sebastian, sit down." His biological father, Erwin, cut him off.

He glanced at Levi, his adopted dad, but the man was watching his tea, sitting next to Erwin.

He obeyed and sat on the couch in front of them.

"I'm disappointed in you, my son. Levi and I educated you better than that. "It hurt. "I know it was not always easy, with Levi's past and me at work, and then when you went to France for two years ... But I know you're aware that we're always there for you . Always. With everything."

"I know father, dad ... I'm sorry, it was not my intention to hurt anyone!"

"We know that, Sebastian." Levi finally spoke, his voice was light. "But it makes us wonder ... Especially considering my story, neither your father nor I want you to finish like I did."

His dad, a former criminal recognized, who had escaped the death penalty and prison only by the intervention of Erwin.

"Never ! I swear dad, I ... never. "

"Your father will erase all this from your school record, a mistake will not spoil your future ... But we take you off the boarding school, you go home every night, you will not go out on weekends unless we drive you to a friend's house and in this case, their parents will be there and can certify that you do not go out. You will also work with me in associations on the weekend if you do not have too much duty, that your father will check every night with you. You're also cut off from your pocket money, if you need something, I'll go with you to the mall. You always have the right to buy what you want, you are not punished so much but being accompanied will be quite embarrassing for you. "

Sebastian had a tiny smile, it was true.

"I'm sorry for disappointing you, dad, father ... I ..."

"Come here kid."

Sebastian did not have it said twice and landed between Levi and Erwin.

*

Erwin must have been the one who went to the Principal, it was always that way, while the principals were well aware that Levi was one of his legal guardians, his parents spared them the trouble of being scared by having a criminal recognized in their office.

But at the last minute, his father went to work for an emergency. So, for the first time it was Levi who was driving him to Dalton and who would go talk to the headmaster about the change of Sebastian and his exit from the dormitories.

Levi put on a hood before leaving the vehicle, he always did when he went to a public place. He had been pardoned for all his crimes but everyone knew his name and his face, people freaked too easily when he recognized him.

Sebastian led his father down the halls of Dalton, ignoring the looks they were getting. It was not the first time, and it would not be the last.

They entered the office once the secretary signaled them and Levi removed his hood once the door closed.

"Mr ... Mr Ackerman ...."

"I'm here for my son, Sebastian. We remove him from the dormitories. Erwin will come later for other things. "

The director looked between him and Sebastian and nodded. The student realized that the Principal was too terrified to ask why or to say anything else. He had forgotten the effect his dad had on people.

"Well. If that's all we'll go get his stuff. "

There was Niff and Trent in his dormitory, Sebastian entered without a word, after all his "friends" did not speak to him anymore. Levi followed him, his hood still on his head, he hesitated a moment but said nothing, instead, he pulled Sebastian's suitcase and opened it to fold the clothes his son was throwing on the bed.

Then there were the shots.

"Don’t move and don’t talk."

Said Levi immediately, closing the window shutter and locking the door.

"Sitting on the bed. Out of the window. "

"Dad..."

"Send an SMS to Erwin. No matter what happens, I'll go back with the cops. I would prefer not to spend a long time there. "

The gunshots were getting closer.

"Under the beds, kids."

"Dad..."

"Everything is fine, honey. I'm here."

Levi pulled a knife out of his boot, no matter how long had passed, he would always be ready.


	4. Fire and wind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to know the faces of Nyx Ulric, Libertus Ostium, Crowe Altius and Luna Nox Fleuret, look on the Internet, they are characters from Final Fantasy XV KingsGlaive

Sebastian rarely sighed.

But that's exactly what he did the minute he took the time to read his emails, a particular one whose subject was "Warblers Meeting 15 Years."

He had happily skipped all the meetings, he did not want to go back to Ohio, to boast about his life near his old friends that he would not see again for a long time.

He was going to remove the mail when two firm hands grabbed his hips and he was drawn to a really muscular body.

"A high school meeting? We should go. "

He turned to look at his lover, the one who shared his life for 10 years now. His eyes first saw a smirk:

"Oh I know you do not want to go, baby. But it's been 15 years and they send you emails every year. Come once to satisfy their morbid curiosity. "

Indeed, it had been 15 years since he left high school. He had spent five years at Harvard, where he would have spent another two years. But Sebastian had found another area of interest ... He had his law degree and he decided, much to the surprise of his parents and himself, to work in LGBTQ + associations. Of course, he was gay ... But he also liked money.

He did not earn much by doing his job, but he liked it. He liked to talk to people, he liked to put homophobes on the straw or in prison. He loved helping the community. His community.

Nyx was pretty much the same and yet very different. Nyx, much taller than him, more muscular than him and with a steel collar that defined him as a member of the army. At the age of 35 and after an injury that almost killed Nyx, the man finally had the right to retire and Sebastian had never felt so happy.

He had received all the honors and was one of the most medal-winning soldiers in the army. They had offered him an important position inside the territory, but Nyx had refused. Instead, he used the money the army gave him as a bonus to buy a small bar and he made the place live in the pure Ghaladian tradition.

Beer, whiskey, music and lots of very spicy appetizer. Nyx and Libertus, his best friend, kept this together. They named it "Crowe" as a tribute to their sister in heart and army who died during the war.

He was bixesuel, to Sebastian's biggest annoyance, he was also a talker ... Okay, they were both, but Nyx did not stop at any genre, as soon as he found someone 'a cute or with the waitress / waiter and seller / salesman ... no limit.

He sighed and leaned against Nyx's chest, his lover's chin was resting on his head, his hands still had not dropped his hips.

"Why do not you want to go, baby?"

"It's just ... I've changed so much, I do not want them to look at me with big eyes and wonder what changed me."

"Nothing changed you."

"It's true, I just grew up ... But they will never understand it, and they'll ask me ten thousand questions ... It'll annoy me, I'll provoke them and ...

"Baby,love , do not worry about them, you're so much better than anything they'll ever be."

Sebastian smiled, he raised his head to kiss Nyx's chin.

"Why else do not you want to go?"

"No ... I'd really like to see Dalton again and some people."

"So let's go for that. See your friends and Dalton. I would like to know a little more about this place, you know. "

"I know ... Thank you, Nyx ..."

"Now that's settled, what would you say we're going to bed hm? I think you promised me a dessert. "

Sebastian laughed, and he laughed a little louder when Nyx lifted him up and carried him to their room.

They took a two-week vacation, they decided to drive to Ohio and stop where their heart said it. It was always the best vacation, on the road, loud music, greasy food, exeptionnally beautiful local sites.

They arrived in Westerville an hour late, they took the time to book a hotel room and change, Sebastian in an entire suit and Nyx ... Well, Nyx had the black pants and the white shirt, it was was already much more than Sebastian hoped.

Dalton had not changed despite the fire. Rebuilt identically, the building seemed just as old and noble as before. Taking Nyx's hand, he entered the building and walked down the halls to the Warblers' rehearsal room, the door was open and the sound of the conversations was enormous.

He almost raised his eyebrows at the kids who were sitting in a group in a corner, but he finally ignored them when his hand was pulled towards drinks and appetizers, they had not had time to eat.

"Fuck, I'm so hungry."

Nyx murmured, Sebastian did not hesitate to eat too much for what was suitable either.

"Do not talk to me about it. We should have had a break. "

"We had a break, baby."

"The sex break does not count."

"So we should do it more often."

Sebastian snorted:

"We would not be ready to go home, my love."

"Dude, it does not feed."

"Go get us to drink."

"Whiskey?"

"Champagne for me, please."

Nyx kissed his temple, stole two more appetizers, and walked away.

"Sebastian Smythe, I did not think you were here."

He turned around, seeing Hunter in front of him, his smile still arrogant on his face, but there was something more, too. Maturity. Wisdom.

"Hunter. I thought you were banished or something. "

His old friend shrugged:

"The quarrels are in the past. Are you alone? "

"My companion is here. He went to get us something to drink. And you ?"

"I'm here with my wife and one of the children over there is ours." His friend said pointing to the group of children of all ages who were being watched by a group of women, no doubt the one warblers straight.

"Not bad not bad. What are you doing ?"

"I am in the army. Soon retired now, but I will not cross my fingers too fast. "

Sebastian had a sorry smile:

"I know what it is ... Ah, Hunter this is ..."

"Nyx Ulric. You are a legend, sir. "Hunter says.

His companion handed him his champagne flute and he squeezed Hunter's hand.

"I'm not."

"You saved the life of my unit. My life. 5 years ago. Without you, my child would never have known his father. "

Sebastian stroked Nyx's arm. His companion never claimed glory.

"It was the only thing to do."

"But it was not the orders received, everyone knows it. That's why I take the time to thank you and say it for all my unit. "

Sebastian put his head on Nyx's shoulder, smiling at him softly. His companion stared at him for a moment before nodding at Hunter. There was nothing to say after all.

"So what are you doing, Sebastian?"

"I am a lawyer listed for LGBTQ + associations."

Hunter's eyes shone for a moment before a sincere smile took hold:

"It fits you well. "

They spoke for a moment before Nyx lifted his empty glass:

"I'm going to get myself to drink."

"Gently on alcohol, hero."

Sebastian growled. Nyx gave him a wink and slipped away.

"Sebastian!"

A voice exclaimed, Hunter and he turned to see Blaine Anderson. The man looked good, but Sebastian wondered what the hell he had seen in this person.

"Blaine."

His old crush looked up and down, it was embarrassing.

"You have not changed, you are still so beautiful!"

At that, he raised his eyebrows, it is true that old age was nice with him.

"So, are you still married?" Sebastian asked, his trailing voice and his eyes searching for Kurt.

"Yes. Actually no. We've divorced ... But I think we're getting back together ... I do not know if it's a good decision. I would like to ... find someone else. "

Hunter growled laughing in his glass. Blaine had just winked at Sebastian.

"Hey baby, look what I found."

Sebastian turned to see Nyx showing him a sandwish he took immediately:

"It's the best thing that could have happened to me tonight."

Nyx smirked:

"My dear, you underestimate me. I have much better to give you. "

Sebastian gave him a look.

"Oh. I did not know you were in a relationship ... "

His attention went back to Blaine.

"For 10 years. Blaine, it's Nyx Ulric, Nyx, it's Blaine Anderson. "

"And you're still not married?"

Blaine asked, as if it meant something.

Nyx took a sip of his whiskey:

"I did not want to marry Sebastian while I was in the army, but now that I'm retired, we're thinking of getting a winter wedding, are not we, baby?"

Sebastian nodded:

"Something with our closest friends and family. Pretty private. "

"Oh ... and who asked?"

Nyx and Sebastian shared an amused look:

"Blaine, we are two pretty pragmatic men. We've just come to the idea that a marriage will be a lot simpler for taxes and that kind of shit. "

Hunter nodded wisely:

"That's exactly why May and I got married, well, not for taxes, but it was so much easier with Theo on the way."

Blaine looked very surprised:

"But uh ... are not you in love?"

Nyx looked personally offended:

"Listen man, Sebastian is the love of my life. I do not need to get on one knee in front of a restaurant to let him know. "

"No. You did a lot worse. "

"We said we'd never talk about it again, I was drunk baby!"

Nyx moaned.

Nyx's arm snaked around his waist and he was pulled against his companion's chest. He laughed and kissed Nyx's unshaven chin.

"It was cute."

"I was drunk."

"You're cute when you're drunk."

"I'm cute all the time." Nyx looked offended when Sebastian snorted.

"Very cute. Especially when you're upset about the food. And your beer is not fresh enough. "

"A warm beer is a bad beer, baby."

"Just do not drink it, sweetheart."

"But if it's in my hand, it's my duty to drink it."

"Darling ... you have too much honor, huh?"

Sebastian's tone was sarcastic, it made Nyx and Hunter laugh.

"I'm overflowing with honor, respect and decency."

Hunter laughed a little louder and tapped Nyx's shoulder in a friendly tone:

"That's exactly what our bosses say about you."

It was so sarcastic that Sebastian burst out laughing, accompanied by Nyx.

Blaine turned his head toward Hunter and back to Nyx:

"Did you work together?"

"No, we were in different units."

Hunter answered quietly. Meanwhile, Sebastian had slipped out of Nyx's arms and instead, just held Nyx's arm.

"How did you meet?"

Blaine asked again. Both laughed a little:

"It was really terrible."

"Two friends from Nyx were attacked in a bar one night."

Blaine had a look "Oh my god."

"Unfortunately for the attacker, he chose the wrong target. Crowe broke his arm. "Nyx laughs as he recounts that, and even more so at Blaine's disillusioned look.

"He lodged a complaint against her, but Crowe and Luna were sure this man was homophobic and that's why he came to them as they kissed."

Sebastian continued "So they decided to pursue this and got help from an association for which I am referred as a lawyer. I became friends with Crowe and Luna as the case went on, and when it was over, they invited me to a little party they were doing with their friends. That's where I met Nyx. "

"It was love at first sight?"

Nyx and Sebastian laughed at the same time:

"No ... Crowe used to say we were like fire and wind, unable to talk to each other without creating a huge fire."


	5. This secret file.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not hesitate to listen to the french band FAUVE on Youtube while reading ... I do not know why but during all the writing, I thought that Sebastian would be great by singing that.

"Sebastian, you know that I love you ... But my whole life is here ... I don’t know ... I can’t give up everything, I ... I don’t want to lose you either."

"Eden ... I ... You can take ballet lessons in Dalton and we'll go all weekends to the ice rink, and for your parents, we'll come back to Paris for the holidays."

"You know it's not enough, Dalton does not have a former Paris Opera dancer as a ballet teacher and the ice rink of - I do not know which city in Ohio does not have the World Figure Skating Champion . "

"Eden..."

"It's over, Sebastian. I know it's not your fault, but I don’t see how our relationship will survive this. You aren’t the kind of guy who will accept the distance. I love you, Seb, I do it with all my heart. I know you love me too. But I know you, my love ... All we have will not be enough as long as thousands of miles separate us. "

Sebastian does not say anything anymore. Eden was right, of course, he could not leave a sporting career that looked promising ... which was already promising to follow him to a lost corner of the United States. If it was New York or LA, Eden could have made the trip knowing that he would find incredible professional to train him.

But it was in Ohio where his father had decided to send him.

Eden's hand grabbed his. He looked up to see his unbelievably blue eyes light up with tears.

Sebastian did the only thing that came to his mind, he pulled Eden to his lap and kissed him.

It was probably their last kiss.

*

The Dalton Academy was exactly what he had imagined: boring. His first day passed without a grain of excitement. Get to know his new teachers and his locals. At the height of boredom, it was the director who showed him his room.

"And here is room 22 of the North Dormitory. We try as much as possible to group the students according to their common interests ... However, in view of your late arrival, there was no place left in the South Dormory where the athletes are grouped. In fact, this room had these two occupants a week ago, but our student, Blaine Anderson, unfortunately decided to transfer from school, he was the Captain of the Warblers ... Finally, all that to say that this dormitory is mostly occupied by the Warblers, but as you will soon learn, your roommate is also a lacrosse player. "

Sebastian wondered what the Warblers could be. But he did not ask the question, the director was too talkative and he did not want to throw him on a subject that the man seemed to particularly like.

Instead, he wisely nodded and followed the man inside the room ... which was slightly messy.

"Young people nowadays ..."

Muttered the director.

"Well, this is where I leave you Sebastian, I hope everything will be fine for you in our school. I guess it must be hard to leave a city like Paris to get to such a deserted place. "

So true.

Once the man had left after a ten-minute exchange of courtesy, Sebastian collapsed on the unoccupied bed.

He took out his phone, a picture of him and Eden welcomed him, with a sigh, he realized he had no message. Of course, he and Eden had decided to tear the bandage and they had agreed not to call each other anymore, nor to send texts to each other. But it was painful. Hell, it was painful.

He still remembers hearing Eden's tears as he was leaving his ex-boyfriend's house for the last time.

He should change his wallpaper photos before it gets too hard and questions are asked. He didn’t want to have to talk about Eden.

He scrolled the photos in his gallery, most of them, it was Eden and him.

He had to settle that. He could not suppress them, but he could not keep them so close.

Opening his suitcase, he took out his computer and transferred all the photos to a secret folder whose password was "Eden". Eden and he had created this two years ago, when they started dating, there was more than one naughty picture. Eden had exactly the same file in his computer.

He then removed everything from his phone and everything from his computer, so there was no trace of his lover, except for this secret folder.

He then took the time to unpack his suitcase. Enough time so that when the door opened on two boys, Sebastian had not quite finished yet.

"Oh. Oh you must be my new roommate, I'm Nick. And it's my boyfriend, Jeff. "

Of course, of course, he would fall on the only homosexual couple in this fucking school.

"Sebastian Smythe."

If he presented himself a little coldly, they said nothing.

"So Sebastian ... where are you from?"

He had finished packing his suitcase and he was lying on his bed without looking at the couple on the other side of the room, but the silence quickly became embarrassing. Jeff broke it with this innocent question:

"Paris."

"I understand your crappy mood better. Move from Paris to here ... "

Sebastian sighed, then finally looked at the couple on the other side of the room. If it were Eden and him, Eden would be on his lap and Sebastian would have his chin resting on his boyfriend's head. But Nick and Jeff were at a respectful distance, he didn’t know if it was because of him or if it was always like that.

"It's the most depressing thing I've ever done ... And I watched Titanic three times in a row."

Jeff laughed:

"I knew it, you're gay!"

"Bravo, your gaydar works."

Sebastian laughed ironically.

"Are you singing, Sebastian?"

Nick asked once the laughter subsided.

"Yes. Why ?"

The last time he had sung, he was sitting behind the piano, Eden next to him cheering him up with big, bright eyes of love while Sebastian sang him a song.

"You should try to join the Warblers!"

"The Warblers? The director told me about it but I do not know what it is ... "

"Oh, it's the high school Glee Club, we sing and we dance a little ... We participate in competitions and that kind of thing. We lost this year and our lead singer is gone, Blaine, he was great, he was singing like a dream ... "

Said Jeff, Nick smirked:

"And he was sex on a stick!"

"Nick!"

He let the couple argue and pondered the idea. He loved to sing and he liked to dance too. It would not hurt him to try and there was always the lacrosse team. Maybe he could fill his time at Dalton and try to clear his mind.

Eden's smile crossed his mind and his heart twisted. No, no matter how busy he was, he would always think of his old lover.

*

It had been exactly two weeks since he was in Dalton, he had successfully auditioned to enter the Warblers, he had killed him. Completely. Sebastian was a good singer, but he was also a good dancer.

And little by little, he put the Warblers in the head the idea of dancing rather than stepping aside.

But that's not all, he also decided to move on (his heart knew it was a joke, he could never move on.) And go out a little. After several searches on the Internet, he realized that the only gay bar in the area was in the city next door.

So he took his courage in both hands and drove up there on a Friday night. After presenting his false identity card, he ordered a drink and waited patiently. The place was bad, but he had been worse off in his Parisian setbacks.

When the alcohol finally infected his blood, he slid on the dance floor and smiled at the first guy a little hot that his eyes found. It was too easy.

_“ Sur la musique, on va on vient, corps contre corps, main dans la main, plus rien existe, plus rien de rien, quand je te tiens du bout des doigts pour te ramener contre moi....” ( FAUVE ≠ INFIRMIÈRE )_

Sebastian hummed the lyrics as he left a stranger's room the next morning. His tired eyes were looking for a coffee and his legs moved automatically. He was looked at, he knew it, but it wasn’t the first time he had walked in shame. And not the last one.

He entered the Lima Bean knowing that it would be the coffee of his brisk future.

*

It wasn’t the first time that Sebastian was wondering why Nick didn’t want to sing solo, this man had a very beautiful voice and he could interpret a song brilliantly.

His eyes were drawn to someone watching them from the door, it was Blaine Anderson, no doubt. He was handsome, very different from Eden, but handsome. He got closer and pulled the boy into their dance.

"I'm Blaine Anderson ..."

"Sebastian Smythe."

They shook hands.

"So, are you a freshman?"

"Am I looking like a freshman?" Sebastian asked, amused.

"... No."

He knew that light in Blaine's eyes, the boy was drawn, even if he didn’t want to admit it. It was fine with Sebastian.

They talked a little longer in front of a cafe, Sebastian couldn’t help but flirt, Blaine's reactions were amusing. Blushing was an adorable addition.

The tears of Eden resounded in his mind. He looked at his watch and left quickly after an excuse on a lacrosse training.

*

Sebastian woke up already tired.

He left the apartment - he didn’t know what stranger and joined his car, he changed with the uniform Dalton he kept in the trunk and drove to Lima Bean.

_“ Nan, j’ai braqué personne, planté personne, buté personne, mais ch’uis un voyou, c’est comme ça qu’on dit tout simplement.” ( FAUVE ≠ VOYOU )_

"Wow, what language was it?"

Blaine was behind him, Sebastian looked at him for a moment before smiling.

"French. I come straight from Paris. "

"Paris? It's amazing ... you're really out of there. "

"And your schoolboy number blushing? Super hot. "

Blaine blushed before looking at him and hesitantly said he had a boyfriend.

"It doesn’t bother me if that don’t bother you."

But what was he saying? Of course it bothered him ...

"No ... No, it's not like that ... He's awesome and ..."

"Who is awesome?"

Interrupted a nasal voice, Sebastian looked up as Blaine shouted the name of the new person.

"You. I was talking about you to Sebastian. "

"And how do we know Sebastian?" Kurt asked, taking Blaine's arm.

Eden and he had always agreed never to speak with the pronoun "we." Even though they were a sticky couple, they did not want to be so.

He let them chat for a moment, watching them with amusement. They were ... strangely uncoordinated for a couple. Blaine gave him embarrassed looks and Kurt seemed to want to plunge his boyfriend into embarrassment without any remorse.

"Okay ... And why not spice up all that? I invite you both, tomorrow evening to Scandal. "

"The gay bar ..." Blaine whispered to Kurt and then looked at Sebastian to say "It's not really our thing ..."

"Okay. Let's go. "Kurt sliced without paying attention to Blaine's panicked look.

Well. Happy.

Sebastian was talking with a Dragqueen when Klaine entered the bar. He handed a beer to Blaine and a virgin cocktail to Kurt with a sneaky remark that annoyed the teenager.

"Let's go dance Killer."

He finally said, getting up and dragging Blaine with him. There was no resistance. Even so, Blaine did not approach him, so the dance was miserable. Sebastian returned to the bar when Kurt finally decided to do something.

*

"Silence!" Nick at the head of the council shouted, when silence came, he had his head in his hands. "We need more if we want to win." He whispered, but the sound rang throughout the room. "I'm not capable of that, I'm not great ..."

He looked up and met Sebastian's eyes:

"You should be our Captain. With your ideas, your voice, we will be able to do something. Those who want the Warbler Sebastian Smythe to become Captain, raise your hand. "

All hands rose.

_“Je veux faire l’amour dans les champs, dans les clairières, dans les taxis. J’veux faire l’amour partout, même sur les toits de Paris.” (FAUVE ≠ LES HAUTES LUMIÈRES)_

Nick was sleeping and Sebastian had opened the secret file. It was a video taken by one of their friends, he was singing to Eden, the two danced in a late evening waltz. There was no more music, that's why Sebastian's song was heard from the camera. There were several bodies lying anywhere, their friends were sleeping with too much alcohol in their blood. The decor was anything but romantic but Eden's eyes were shining ... And his too.

He closed the computer and went to bed, his heart too heavy.

Blaine and he exchanged a lot of text. It was going to turn against him at one time or another: "Hey Killer, how do you remove a stain of red wine?"

"As a new Captain of the Warblers, I'm tired of playing nice." What was he talking about yet? The New Direction really brought out the worst of it. He was so tired, all he wanted, was to snuggle somewhere with Eden in his arms ... But Eden was in France. And he, alone here ... And he was tired. And angry.

Why could Kurt have a boyfriend when he was obviously a horrible person and had to leave Eden ...? He had to leave his perfect life, with his perfect friends and incredibly perfect boyfriend. All this for what ? For a boring high school, a city where there wasn’t even a gay bar, and a group of hormonal teenagers who thought they were important.

He insulted the latina when his phone rang, at other times, it wouldn’t have even stopped a little. But this ringtone ... It was the one he had personalized for Eden.

He stopped in his sentence and grabbed his phone, turned around and was almost at the door when he answered:

"Sebastian ..." Eden's voice was in tears : “Je n’en peux plus... Tu me manques tellement.” ("I can not stand it anymore ... I miss you so much ..")

“ Bébé... Eden, mon coeur.” ("Baby ... Eden, my heart ...")

“ Oh mon dieu, tu me manques tellement que je n’arrive à rien... Je t’aime, je t’aime... Je t’aime.” ("Oh my god, I miss you so much that I can’t do anything ... I ... I love you, I love you ... I love you.")

“Oh Eden, je t’aime, tu me manques aussi. Bébé... Je.. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu me manques... J’ai l’impression de ne plus être la même personne quand tu n’es pas avec moi.” ("Oh Eden, I love you, I miss you too. Baby ... I ... You can’t know how much I miss you. I feel like I'm not the same person when you're not with me. ")

“ Moi aussi, Bastian... Je vais te rejoindre. Je vais à ton lycée et...” ("Me too, Bastian ... I'll join you. I'm going to your high school and ... ")

"No baby."

"Sebastian ..."

He let out a sob:

"I love you my heart ... But your dream, it's happening in Paris. I don’t want to be the reason you give up. "

Eden cried harder on the other side:

"But I can’t do it without you ... I can take a break, I'll train myself and when we get back to Paris, I'll start again ... I can do it, Sebastian . "

It was tempting.

"It's not the right thing to do, sweetheart."

"Since when are we doing the right thing?"

Sebastian sighed and wiped his eyes, he realized that the New Direction was watching him on the other side of the cafe windows.

"I ... you know I want you by my side. But I do not want you to regret, baby. Never."

"I'm sorry I did not follow you from the beginning."

"I love you Eden."

"I love you Sebastian."

"Very well. Very good my heart. I am waiting for you."

"Thank you ... Is ..."

"I'm going to take a look at the ice rink to see when you can reserve it."

"You are the best, my love."

"I know baby."

There was a little laugh, the tears had calmed down on both sides.

"But... This wasn't what I want to ask...I'm at Lima airport, can you pick me up, please, my love?"

Sebastian burst out laughing.

"Eden, you are not possible. I'll be there in thirty minutes, darling. "

He had Eden in his arms, it seemed so right. They shared many kisses before deciding to hit the road for Dalton. Well, first Sebastian had to drag Eden's many suitcases into the trunk of his car.

All the way, he kept his hand on his boyfriend's knee while Eden chatted to fill the silence. Sebastian felt so guilty. He knew that Eden knew, but it did not stop his heart from hurting. He had cheated on his boyfriend. Of course, they were no longer together but ...

He had not even talked to Warblers about it, Eden was going to take things wrong and Sebastian knew he would have to be alert and considerate for the next few weeks if he wanted everything to be normal between them again.

Their arrival at Dalton was silent, Eden expected the worst and without a word, he let Sebastian remove his bags from the car while he was greeted by the Director. The old man greeted Sebastian and at Eden's request, handed him the keys of his room:

"Don’t you mind unpacking my things, sweetheart?"

"No, don’t worry, I'll take care of it."

"Thank you."

They shared a kiss before Eden left with the Headmaster for a visit.

While Eden was out of sight, Sebastian pulled out his phone and called Nick:

"Can you come to the parking lot to help me with five suitcases?"

He waited two minutes before seeing Niff arrive. With no emotion on his face, he guided the two Warblers to the North Dormitory. There was no doubt that Eden's father had paid a nice sum for his son to find himself in a room near Sebastian's.

They were three rooms apart from each other. He opened the door and let his friends in with the suitcases.

"Sebastian ... are you going to tell us who it belongs to?" Nick was the only one to break the silence.

"My boyfriend."

"Excuse me?" Jeff asked, his eyes seemed incredulous.

"My boyfriend, Eden, decided to join Dalton."

"You have a boyfriend." Nick's heart seemed to break and his eyes looked at Sebastian without believing him.

"We were not together anymore. When I had to leave Paris, we separated. I didn’t cheat. I will never do that. "

"You didn’t wait long," Nick commented. It stung. But it was true.

"Maybe ... But I love Eden, okay? I'm glad he's here, it'll be a little awkward for a few days but everything will be fine. "

Sebastian opened a suitcase and began unpacking his boyfriend's things. Eden had the room for himself.

"It's you."

Jeff commented as Sebastian put a picture on the desk. It was kind of Eden to carry that in his suitcase.

"Yes."

"You look happy."

"We are."

"And did he ... cheat on you?"

Sebastian sighed:

"No. One-night-stand are not the kind of Eden. "

Jeff put the picture back.

The door opened, the Director said goodbye to Eden and his boyfriend entered the room. He gave a (fake) smile as he looked at Niff and headed for Sebastian, standing on tiptoe but not showing his lips, Sebastian kissed him on the forehead. He knew Eden perfectly, he knew what his lover wanted at all times.

"Thank you for bringing my stuff here, my love. And thank you for helping him ... "

"Nick and it's Jeff, my boyfriend."

"Nice to meet you."

Eden shook their hands and then lowered to open a suitcase, back to them, he discussed so that nobody noticed his tension. But as Sebastian had said, he knew Eden by heart.

"I hope Sebastian does not cause you a lot of trouble, when you do not know how to handle him, I know he can be complicated ..."

"Oh, well ... he's definitely a unique person ... but he's okay, he's the Captain of the Warblers and the Lacrosse team. He adapted very well to Dalton. "

"He does not waste his time."

The remark was biting and the silence became embarrassing as Niff did not answer.

"Baby, I thought I'd invite you to the restaurant tonight?"

Eden smiled at him, his voice was filled with tears:

"Of course Bastian, I'd love that."

"We'll leave you." Niff said in unison and they left very quickly.

Eden sat on the bed, his hands covering his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I played the drama queen in front of your friends ..."

"There is nothing to be sorry ... they understand."

Eden laughed:

"I'm coming to a new high school and I'm already the one who's been cheated by his boyfriend, you make strong Bastian."

He knelt before Eden and took his hands:

"Baby, I'm so ... so sorry."

"I know, I know and I know. I already knew Sebastian, I know you and we were no longer together, everything is fine. We just need a few days and everything will be normal again. It's just..."

"Hard?"

"Yes. But I accepted it by looking back at you. I knew it by asking my father to register here, I knew that I would come back and that you would have had ... stories ... We're going out tonight, and tomorrow will be better. "

"I love you Eden."

He says it with such sincerity that he shocked himself. Eden smiled, it was so beautiful and so honest.

"And I love you too, Sebastian."

They would be fine.

"Go buy me flowers, I'll get ready for tonight."

Eden chased him away with a kiss.

*

It had been two days since Eden was back when he received a message from the New Direction asking for a duel in an underground car park.

He meets the Warblers in the hour: "You can go if you want, but I promised Eden to take him to the mall so it will be without me."

"I never took you for a sweet one," Nick said unceremoniously, but his smile removed all malice.

"He's a hooker, he's depressed or angry if he does not go shopping every week."

"Sebastian Smythe! Do not tell nonsense to your friends about me! "

His boyfriend had opened the door at that moment and now was pulling his cheeks with a disgruntled look that Sebastian found adorable.

"But it's true baby, you came with five suitcases!"

He articulated with difficulty, he finally press the back of Eden so that it falls entirely on his knees and drops his cheeks.

"I'm not addicted! For the trouble, you'll pay me everything. "

"I was already going to pay everything, anyway."

Eden had an adorable pout and kissed Sebastian's two cheeks:

"Mr. Perfect, is not it?"

"Always for you, my heart."

This time, Eden kissed Sebatian on the lips.

Sebastian lowered his hands to put them on the bouncing ass of his boyfriend, but he was arrested by the said boyfriend:

"You also promised to take me to the ice rink today! Come on! "Eden was at the door, a gym bag on his shoulder. Sebastian stood up, a smile on his face, greeted the Warblers and left the room with one arm over his lover's shoulders.


End file.
